


Gordon Tired

by Fish (SeannaWatters)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, idk - Freeform, uhmg uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeannaWatters/pseuds/Fish
Summary: I wrote this super late last night before immediately passing out so if ur wondering why it's not hit my 1k goal and also why it's really unpolished, you can blame it on the fact it was finished at 2:19 am w bleary eyes hahaAlso I'm just posting it as-is because honestly? I have no clue how to edit any of this since it was all just raw emotion and pictures in my head. Not my best work but I couldn't just let it collect dust yknow. Hope you can still enjoy it!
Kudos: 13





	Gordon Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: originally titled "Gordon Tired", but in my Writer+ app I retitled it to "Gordon Tired (and I am too)", decided that was the icing on the cake, and promptly fell right asleep thinking I made some Real Good Content. Boy was I confused when I looked back at it lmao  
> I can't wait 2 fall asleep immediately after posting this too (it's 11pm)

Gordon Tired

Short fic

Gordon practically stumbled into the men's bathroom of the Chuck E Cheese, crowbar in his left hand with his mysterious "new" right one gripping the shitty sink counter. He finally got a chance to slip away from the commotion after the proper celebration stuff died down, and he was absolutely going to use it to his advantage. Stabilizing his heavy breathing by counting silently for a minute or two. Letting his eyes stay closed for longer than a few short seconds. Accepting that nothing's going to jump out and attack him while he's trying to calm down.

He tries to flex his right hand and fingers through the beat up and dirty HEV suit. He just wants to know. No, he _needs_ to know.

He needs to get the hell out of this thing.

He opens his eyes again, staring past the grimy reflection and back at himself. Bruised. Bloody. Greasy. Covered in alien gunk, and sporting two unspeakably tired looking eyebags.

He looks like shit.

His gaze drops down to the crowbar.

He raises it over and behind his head, searching for the latch to hook it on. He's not even sure where it is, or if it's even there. But it has to be. That how it works, right? 

It has to be.

He keeps fumbling with it. Getting more sloppy. More agitated as time ticks on and he's still encased in his self-appointed cage. He scowls and switches to using both hands in hopes of getting it hooked faster, but to no avail. It only takes a few more tries before he lets out a embarrassingly desperate whine, and begins tearing up. 

"Please come off," he mumbles, but only gets answered with the dissapointing scraping of metal. "Please..." He all but drops to a crouch on the floor, attempting to reposition his grip and try once more. 

_Click._

He pulls upward quickly, and the back of the chest plate drops to the floor with the most satisfying clatter Gordon's ever heard. He honestly might just start crying on the spot with how much relief flooded him as he pushed the front plate off, it clattering on the tile as well. With renewed determination, he grabbed and *pulled* the latch on his left leg then his right, artificial weight dropping off him so fast that it's sent his emotional state reeling with freedom. He didn't even hesitate to pry the arm armor off the same way.

Surrounded in bits and parts of what was left of the suit, Gordon lays right down on the tiled floor in a vague starfish position. He stares up at the ceiling, but his minds too busy sorting out everything and letting the man have a good long cry in the meantime. Probably the only crying he's ever done in years that was caused by pure relief. It's just him, in his HEV black undersuit, laying amongst a cemetary of parts alone in a Chuck E Cheese public bathroom. Not even the commotion of outside reaches his ears.

Well, until someone walked into said bathroom. But hey, it did say public.

"Oh my, Gordon. Are you alright?" Coomer's upbeat voice suprisingly didn't betray his obvious concern. Gordon half-heartedly waved him off.

"I just... Need a minute."

"Your clothes are off!"

He snorted a bit, closing his teary eyes. "Mhm. Sure are." 

"... Tommy said that he was glad we're all here to celebrate."

"That's nice."

Coomer glances out the door, and closes it. He walks right up beside Gordon's torso, crouching down.

"Would you like a hug?"

Gordon nodded. He didn't have the strength to get up, though, so instead he reached his arms out and let Coomer pull his weight into his own.

"You're not going to attack me with your clones again, are you?" It came out just a little more than a mumble over Coomer's shoulder, but Coomer pat his back a few times in reassurance.

"If course not! While I can't be sure how many of my clones are left, I'll nab 'em before they can lay a hand on you again. I do deeply apologise for that upsetting display I caused, Gordon. And I don't mind if you don't forgive me." That was yet another emotional weight off Gordon's shoulders, not having to forgive immediately. Of course he wants to — he's just not ready yet.

"Would you like to stay here a while longer? Tommy's going to unwrap his presents in thirty minutes!" He says cheerfully. Gordon can't help but smile a bit.

"I think I'll be okay. Just- ... I wanna stay like this for another minute, if that's okay." Coomer's hugs are suprisingly very calming. Grampa hugs, huh.

"Of course!" 

Benrey skeleton . They/he watched from afar. Looking in through the windows. Kinda sad. Maybe Gordon and the team will be better now that the big bags defeated. They're just a bit sad that they can't join the victory . But that's okay.

Villians are supposed to lose. It's just how it works. It's how you get the good ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I write better than this bbwbdbd  
> Feel free to check out my other HLVRAI stuff! Don't look at my other content. Do not <3


End file.
